Eriol Said
by MewMewPower
Summary: One Shot. Sakura hates thunderstorms with all her heart. But they seem to be all the more better when you add in a loveable Syaoran who enjoys teasing, touching, and comforting.


Hello again, FanReaders.

Hopefully the people that decided to lash out at my earlier stupidity in my story creation-ing have found it in their heart to forgive me for my brashness, or have plumb forgotten.

And hopefully the people who enjoyed my stories haven't forgotten about me and will read and review for this story. Actually, I won't mind that much if you don't review, because this story is for people to enjoy, plus if I have a bunch of hits, that will be ok.

In any case, you should know that this story is a sequel to Cafe Encounters and You I Love.

This story is dedicated to **Laura-Chan** for telling me how I was being very unoriginal publishing for a bunch of different ones. She was the person that made me open up my eyes to my "review-whore-ness". Here you go!

* * *

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine, except for the storyline. Some of the jokes are from my friends, so if you laugh at the occasional joke, think of them. 

Ooo, I tried a different style so tell me if you think it worked out!

Note, for the purposes of this story, Eriol is directly related to Syaoran as his blood-cousin, making him 100 percent Asian.

Kudos!

* * *

Sakura crept over to the couch, trying to make as little sound as possible. In one hand, she held a flashlight tied to the end of a broom, and in the other she held a garbage can cover. There was also a garbage can lid on her head, and a cardboard box surrounded her torso. Not making sound was proving to be rather difficult, and she screwed up her face when she realized that she wouldn't be able sit down. 

Her nose began to tingle, and she shook her head rapidly, trying to get rid of the sneeze. It left, but the pan on her head clattered to the floor and Sakura "eeped" and the blood drained from her face as her peripheral vision caught movement. Was someone else there? She reached over to pick up the pan, and realized that the box was preventing her knees and her butt from bending as far as necessary so she could pick up the pan. She kicked it as far as she could in a fit of anger, and it rolled into the coat of armor. It tumbled to the ground, and she stood there, wide eyed and trembling.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky and a scream erupted from her mouth. Sakura simultaneously jumped, discarded her protective items, and dove under the couch cushions. Seconds later, thunder roared in the sky and she screamed again and attempted to push herself farther into the cushions. A crash came from the next room, and Syaoran scrambled into the room, clutching a lantern, batteries, and the wildest expression decorating his face. "Sakura?" He choked out and whirled around, scanning franticly for her mousey frame.

Syaoran visibly relaxed when he spotted Sakura peering out in fright from under the cushions, but the look quickly switched to confusion. "Sakura, why the heck are you _under_ the cushions?" She mumbled something, but he didn't notice the communication. He brought the equipment over to her looked at her dead white face. "Sakura, are you ok? You looked like you've seen a ghost." He coaxed her out from under the cushions and straightened her circular glasses. "But maybe you have…" he said in a spooky voice and she squeaked out an exclamation and buried her face in his chest. He laughed and pulled away to begin putting the batteries in the lantern.

"There is a rumor of a ghost you know. The ghost of the Li Manor," he continued, oblivious to the fact that Sakura was shaking like a leaf. "There is a ghost that supposedly comes out during thunderstorms and wanders the halls. It walks on all 4 legs and has a ferocious roar." Sakura blanched and began to sway.

"It has really long dark red hair all over its body, and if it confronts you, it will start barking like a madman." He finished the task and murmured thoughtfully, "Of course, that might be because it is a little Chihuahua spirit." He switched on the light and turned around before softly cursing.

"Geez, Sakura you're shaking like Japan during an earthquake. Or like Kate Moss every time a window is open." He chuckled. "Get it? Because Kate Moss is really thin and the wind rattles her bones?" He looked down at her and cleared his throat.

"Well, in my defense, Eriol told me that one. I hit him."

Sakura wasn't responding. Syaoran groaned out loud and brought her down to the couch so she could sit. He got comfortable, and then shifted her into his lap. "Won't you laugh? You always laugh at my jokes. Aww Sakura, there's no need to be afraid," he soothed while stroking her hair. "After all, I have you, you have me, we have light-"

The lantern died.

"We don't have light, but we have these nice blankets that are sure to keep us warm, my little mouse."

She turned her face up to his and murmured, "I would feel better in a bed… I used to pretend that the covers were made out of kryptonite when I was younger… so nothing could break through. Not even Superman!" He laughed.

"This couch is also a bed, but you would need to get your beautifully shaped behind up." She tinted pink, nodded, and moved off so he could pull the bed function out. When the bed was properly set up, he slid under the covers, and she followed, positioning herself so there was a bit of space in between them. He growled and pulled her against him, positioning them so she was pressed against his body, and so one of his legs was in between hers.

Sakura shyly looked up at him and he stared at her, an unsettling look on his face. She glanced away and flushed red. He chuckled and huskily breathed, "I really do enjoy when you turn red for me."

She stiffened and began to withdraw while muttering, "I don't think…Perhaps we should wait… Remind separate…" Thunder echoed through the halls and she dove back into the bed, hiding against Syaoran's chest. He hugged her to his body and kissed the top of her head.

They lay in silence for a few moments, before he broke it by admitting, "The ghost story wasn't true, you know." He paused, and then continued, "Eriol told me it. I hit him."

"Silly Eriol. He's so cute." She commented thoughtfully. Syaoran scowled.

"He's more of a stupid gay man who thinks it's funny to scare Tomoyo and pretend to take away my girl. You know, if he were Asian, he would be named something stupid like, Bei Goy. You know? Like Gay Boy but not?"

"Nothing's wrong with being gay, Syaoran," Sakura quietly reprimanded. "Besides, he is Asian and his name isn't Bei Goy."

"He's not Asian." Syaoran ducked under the covers, leaving Sakura above them. "He's a stupid excuse for some type of creature, because he most assuredly _isn't_ human, either."

"Syaoran, if he isn't Asian, then he couldn't be related-" her voice caught in her throat. "Syaoran... What are you…" she gasped as she felt her shirt beginning to leave her body. "Syaoran…" she complained as she attempted off his relentless hands. "This is most… improper… I don't think… maybe we shouldn't…"

"Sakura, it appears that my tee-shirt and my boxers that you currently have on are not adequately quenching my desire that seems to flare up every time you are near." He stopped removing her shirt. "Even though your tender little body looks like it tastes and reacts exceptionally, I think that I shall need to settle for touching it." Sakura flushed.

"I don't think… that you want to… my body really isn't… it's not that… amazing…" He came above the covers and looked her in the eyes. It was unnerving to her, and she tried to look away, but his hand came up to softly hold her face.

"Sakura, listen to me. Your body is exceptionally, wonderfully, perfectly fantastic. If people have a problem with it, I'll talk to them and by the end of the conversation, they will be convinced of how lovely it is. So there." He held her gaze and she looked back up at him her mouth open, inviting. He smiled.

"I'm afraid I'm probably not in the right state of mind to kiss you right now. I probably should keep my foxy mittens off you as well. I might end up losing control, and where will that leave you?" He pulled the covers over their heads, and moved down so her breasts were at his eye level. "I'll tell you Sakura. It will leave you completely unprotected, because, my mouse, when it comes to me, you are completely vulnerable to my seductive wiles.

She flushed, and indigently claimed, "That's not true! I stood up to you when you tried kiss me in front of that awful crowd under the mistletoe during New Years Eve!"

"Hm…" He murmured thoughtfully. "Yes, ok, while that _may_ be true, you are going to pay for that."

"I will?"

"Mmmhmmmm." He pressed his face into her breasts and rolled his face back and forth until he was comfortable.

"We are going to sleep like this. That's my killer payback." The muffled sound came out and she sweatdropped.

"Um… What if you suffocate?" He smiled and turned around so the back of his head was against them. "Is that better, mommy?"

Sakura bestowed a light kiss onto the top of his head and closed her eyes. "I love you, Syaoran.

"I love your boobs." She made a move to push him off her, but he wrapped her arms around him and saved by saying, "And I love you more. Jeez Sakura, since I love your boobs so much, one could only imagine how much I love you!"

She flushed, then softly laughed and shut her eyes. She rubbed her head against his hair and let the soft waves of sleep take her soul and float away.

* * *

That following morning, Sakura woke up to the first rays of the morning hitting her face. In the middle of the night, the cover had shifted so just the lower half of their bodies were under it. She gazed down at his face, and smiled. _He looks so peaceful like that. I'm so lucky to have him!_

She closed her eyes, but they snapped open when she felt something snake up her body and land on her breast. Then she heard a voice slyly say, "I've been waiting for an hour for you to wake up so I could molest your juicy little boobs." His eyes opened and everything lay still while the words registered in her mind. They both blinked, once, twice, and then Sakura entire body color rivaled that of a tomato. She sprang up out of the bed and to the closest bathroom, dragging the covers and a pillow with her.

"Hey Sakura! I was just joking!" She kept moving in the same direction.

"Sakura! Don't you have anything to say to me?" Syaoran hollered at her. He was greeted with an angry pillow that hit him square in the face. "Hey wait! Don't get mad at me! Eriol said girls liked that!"


End file.
